


Kiss me George

by goldfish_soup



Category: Minecraft youtubers - fandom
Genre: Dream is struggling, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sapnap is a third wheel, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, i love sapnap so much, ill add tags as I go but they probably won’t get any better than this let’s admit it, ive been obsessed with heatwaves latley, slowburn, slowburn?, unsteady updates so be prepared for that, was originally going to be a songfic honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfish_soup/pseuds/goldfish_soup
Summary: “Dude! Half a heart!” Dream calls, though it’s half hearted (pun so fucking intended) seeing as they aren’t far into the survival world anyways. George put his axe away.“What do I care.” He says. He rolls his eyes but the smile on his face gives away that he isn’t actually mad. The chat is suddenly filled with comments mostly along the lines of “just kiss already”, and Dream chuckles.“Yeah George kiss me, give the people what they want.” He smiles as George laughs.“I’ll punch you Dream, I’m not above killing you.”“Just one little smooch? Pwease?” His voice sounds like the embodiment of the puppy dog eyes emoji, and George punches him, killing him instantly.—Or—Dream is finding the source of the butterflies he gets when he talks to his best friend. And he’s not sure he likes the answer.
Relationships: Clay | Dream / GeorgeNotFound (video blogging rfp)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	1. Dreams and Butterflies *edited*

**Author's Note:**

> I will delete this work is Dream and George change their opinion on fanfiction being written about them. Please be respectful and feel free to request whatever you like, though I can't promise I'll get to it. Anyways enjoy the fic! (Updates hopefully every week or two)

Dream shifts in his chair again, now intently focused, leaned over the desk, dutifully clicking keys, trying to find George again before he had time to eat something and heal. 

“You’ve been awfully quiet Dream, losing your confidence?” George questions over discord. Dream sees his blocky figure pass by in a blur and grabs his axe. If he’s right, George should only be one hit away from death. 

“How could I lose my confidence when I’m winning?” He questions, voice sounding as cocky as it ever does. He dashes in the direction he saw George go and waits till he has a chance to strike. When George falls into a pit and has to build his way up, Dream stands behind him out of sight. 

“Any last words Gogy?” 

“What?-“ 

A terrified yell resounds from George’s side of the discord call as Dream jumps at his character, hitting him with his axe. It isn’t a one-hit kill like Dream expected, but he managed to get another hit in as the dark haired was switching to his weapon, which eventually did him in. The scream dragged on a couple seconds after he had actually died, Dream standing up at his desk and giving a whoop of victory, erupting into laughs.

“Dude that was so sick!” He hears Sapnap call on discord. He hadn’t talked much since Dream killed him, being very careful not to give George away as he watched his stream, but now he seems very torn between whether to be upset Dream won or impressed by the one-liner. 

“Thank you dude, and good game George, so sad you lost though.” Dream’s voice is teasing and George’s re-spawned character punches Dream’s, making the other laugh again. He opens twitch on his other monitor, and opens George’s stream. His eyes travel almost immediately to the corner that holds his facecam, and although he’s acting mad at his loss Dream can see the grin on his face now. It’s infectious and Dream finds himself smiling along with him. 

“Okay okay, alright stream, I think that’s enough for today. It’s getting pretty late so I think we’re going to log off.” The chat fills with sad comments and protests. “Sorry chat, we really should be logging off now. Say bye to stream guys?” Sapnap and Dream say goodbye to the stream in perfect unison, Dream closes Minecraft on his computer at almost the same time that George ends the live and they’re left with the three of them on the call. 

“I think I’m going to log off for the night, it actually is getting late.” Sapnaps picture lights up in vc as he speaks. 

“Alright Sappy, we’ll talk to you later.” George says, a smile evident in his voice. 

“Yeah, I’ll talk to you later Mr. Nappitus. I love you!” Dream coos, the teasing in his voice once again becoming apparent. 

“Love you too Dream, talk to you both in the morning.” There's a sound as his profile leaves the vc, and then it’s just Dream and George. 

This happens a lot actually, Dream and George often call after streams for a little bit, both tired from talking and usually also from the late hour the streams tend to end at. Dream hears clicking come from Gogy’s mic and he assumes the other is pulling up some stuff to do some editing. Dream decides to open up his phone and look through Spotify to try and find something good to listen to. There honestly isn’t much that he listens to anymore, just not much that strikes him especially hard anyways. He scrolls for a long time, Corduroy Dreams, Heather, House of Wolves, mostly stuff he’s already listened to. 

“Hey, Gogy?” 

He hears a questioning hum from the other mic. 

“Any song recommendations? I’m running low on good shit to listen to.” He sets his phone down on the desk, ready for the moment of silence as the other thinks. 

The silence doesn’t last as long as expected, as George speaks up. 

“There’s actually this one I’ve been listening to a lot lately, have you heard ‘Like Real People Do’? By Hozier?”

Dream thinks for a second, then pulls the song up on Spotify. “No, I don’t think I have. I’ll have to listen to it later then, if you like it so much.” He lets out a small snort, the silence is comfortable and he doesn’t feel the pressure he usually does to fill the silence with stupid jokes or dumb comments. He leans back in his chair, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. After a little while, he opens them again to check the time. Nearly 9:30 for him, which means it's almost...

“George. It’s two in the morning.” 

“Oh, wait fuck, really?” There’s a half a second of silence and then a curse on the other end of the call. Dream chuckles. 

“I know my presence is distracting, but seriously how did you not realize it was almost two-thirty.” He sits up again, opening the discord tab. 

“I’m not sure. I probably got distracted editing honestly, so try not to let your ego inflate too much.” Dream huffs a fake offended gasp. “Anyways, I should seriously get to bed dude. It was really nice talking to you.” 

There’s a weird fondness in those last words.

Something that’s been on the back of Dream’s mind for a couple weeks now, but he elects to ignore the quickening of his pulse in favor of making a stupid joke. 

“I’m sure it was, I’m just so enchanting. Bet you wouldn’t be able to take your eyes off me if you knew what I looked like.” Dream can practically hear George’s eyes roll. 

“Goodnight Dream.” 

There’s another faint noise as his profile exits the vc as well. After a second of smiling stupidly at his computer, he closes discord and shuts down his pc tower, moving from his chair over to his bed, phone in hand. He opens his texts and sends “Goodnight” with the kissy emoji to George, who replies “Go to bed Dream” 

He closes the messaging app with a dopey grin and opens Twitter, scrolling through his tags and commenting on a post about his cat, Patches. After almost opening YouTube, he elects to open Spotify instead, pulling up the song George had recommended to him. It’s pretty soft so he decides to put it on loop before he settles into his bed to actually try and sleep. By now it’s 10:26 and he should really get his sleep schedule back on track. The lyrics of the song echo in the back of his head until they are just murmurs and the world goes silent and dark.

\---

He wakes up with a fog in his mind, he tries to remember the dream he literally just had but none of the details come back to him. After a second or so he hears meowing and with a frustrated groan he steps out of bed. He makes his way into the kitchen where Patches sits meowing next to her empty food dish. Dream laughs softly, scratching her head as he walks past. He circles back around a moment later with her food filling her bowl. He opens his phone as he makes his way to the fridge and he sees a message from Sapnap. 

“George is speedrunning minecraft again, I’m chilling in discord with him while he does if you want to hop on.” 49 Minutes ago. He messages back.

“I’ll be on in a second, let me make breakfast.” He sets his phone on the table after opening George’s stream. He grabs leftover pancake batter and heats up the stove, glancing back to where George resets the seed for the second time just since Dream opened twitch. He laughs, being sure not to let his pancakes burn. He sets the pancakes on a plate and fries an egg quickly as he pours syrup over the pancake. He minimizes twitch and sends him a picture of his completed plate, with the caption “The pancakes look good but you look better ;)”. 

He smiles as it sends and opens twitch again. He sees George reach over to his phone and open the message as he walks back to his computer, the grin on his face widening as George turns slightly pink and rolls his eyes. Dream gets back to his computer and opens discord and twitch, logging onto the vc that the two others are on, just in time to catch Sap teasing George for blushing. He decides to chime in

“Yeah Gogy, why are you red?” The smirk in his voice is practically tangible. 

“Oh, hi Dream.” George changes the subject, grabbing iron from a village near where he spawned. Dream hears Sapnap ask what he made to eat, and Dream grins. 

“Why don’t you ask George?” He starts laughing louder when Sappy asks and George has to open the message again to tell him. “What, distracted by something Gogy?” His laugh grows again as George mumbles for him to shut up, and the chat fills with indignant questions as to what Dream sent. 

“It was nothing chat, Dream just made a stupid joke because he’s dumb.” George huffs as Dream lets out an offended gasp.

“I am not dumb George, take it back.” He conveys the pleading look on his face through his voice, which simply makes the other two laugh. 

“You are dumb though Dream.” Sapnap chimes in. Dream does a fake cry of agony as if he’s been shot.

“No fair, you guys are ganging up on me.” He drags the last word out in a pitiful whine, making the others laugh. “Just admit it, George, you love me.” 

“Absolutely I do not.” George says with a smile on his face.

Dream huffs but his eyes find their way back to looking at George’s facecam as they often do. He’s actually gotten a decent way into this speedrun, and it hasn't been too long. He’s still a little rusty but he seems like he’s having fun if the relaxed smile on his face is any indicator. A flash of a look glances across George’s face, which confuses Dream as he isn't able to make out what emotion it was. The shorter reaches for his phone and types furiously for a moment, before getting back to focusing on his speedrun again. Dream hears a small ‘ding!’ come from his own phone that sits on the desk across from him. He flips it over and sees a notification, a text from Gogy. He opens it up with a laugh that quickly dies when he reads the actual message. 

‘Bet I could say the same for you.’

He messages back. ‘You literally don't even know what I look like.’

He sees George reach for his phone as it goes off, then think a moment before typing again.

‘Still’ 

The notification goes off again on Dreams phone, and Sapnap finally pieces it together. 

“Are you guys actually texting each other while we’re calling.” Dream tries to muffle a chuckle but fails and gives up, burying his head in his hands as he laughs. George follows with a laugh and Sapnap just groans in annoyance. 

George is looking for lava now, so he can make it to the nether. Mobs start spawning around him as the sun sets behind him, but he spots a pit of the glowing hot liquid ahead of him not too far. He whoops in excitement and sprints towards the pit of lava, but out of nowhere there’s an arrow in his back as a skeleton shoots him, knocking him into the lava. The smile on his face quickly morphs into a look of shock then a look of terror as he speedruns the five stages of grief rather than the game he just died in. Dream absolutely loses it laughing at the look of defeat that crosses George’s face before he buries his head in his hands. He has to take a deep breath to stop himself from suffocating on his own amusement, and when he looks up George has rage quit. He deleted all his failed speedrun worlds and closed minecraft, burying his head in his hands again and letting out an angry scream that only serves to make Dream laugh harder, gasping for air after calming down. When he speaks again you can tell he’s out of breath from the laughter.

“Holy shit George-” He takes a deep breath as a little laugh escapes his mouth again. “Holy crap that was great.” He chuckles again as George glares at the camera, but the laughter dies down after a few minutes. George has settled down again too, and is actually grinning at his computer now. 

“I think that's enough speed running for today, stream. How about we mess around in survival guys.” Dream glances at the stream timer, noticing that George has been streaming for about an hour. He shrugs. Not like he was doing much else anyways. 

“Sure, sounds like fun.” 

Sapnap agrees. George makes a new world and the others join. Dream realizes that George is streaming two days in a row, and points it out, confused and honestly a little concerned as it's pretty unusual 

“Yeah, I just felt like speedrunning and thought I might as well stream it. Not a big deal really. And I had a weird dream last night as well.”

“Oh?” Sapnap questions. “What was it about.” 

“Hm, maybe I’ll talk about it off stream.” That was a poor choice of words, because it seems to get chats attention. “Guys no- it’s not a big deal really, it was just a dream.” Chat keeps on about it while Dream gets the supplies for a bow and some arrows. 

Sapnap mutes himself for a second, then unmutes himself and speaks. “Sorry guys, I have to dip. I forgot I had a doctor’s appointment today. I’ll talk to you all later though, don’t get married without me.” He logs off and then a notif appears in chat. 

‘SapNap has left the game’ 

Dream climbs to the top of a hill near where George’s character is and takes aim, letting an arrow fly directly at him. George had been busy trying to tame chat, and hadn’t seen Dream strike him, so he looked pretty confused. 

“What was that? His character looks around the screen until he sees Dream in the corner, who once he’s been spotted shoots at him again. “Dream!” George shouts, grabbing his axe and dashing towards him as the other laughs, holding the ‘w’ key as he dashed away from the other. He swerves behind a tree last minute, and as George passes him he shoots him again. George lets out an indignant cry, and Dream starts laughing again, as the chase resumes, this time leading them into a cave. Dream chooses the path to the left in the cave, but it leads him to a dead-end, with George close in tow still, Dream starts to panic. 

“George! George! I’m sorry!” He stifles a laugh. “I’m sorry, don’t kill me!” George hits him once with his axe and by glancing at his facecam Dream can see the triumphant look on his smug face. Dream tries to run by him but he hits him again. “Ow dude, I don’t have any food!” 

“I could technically kill you right now, why shouldn’t I?” George’s character gets closer to Dream’s, who’s is backed against the cave wall. Dream decides this is the best time to make another stupid joke. 

“Wow George, seems like you have me pinned against the wall.” You can hear the teasing look on his face through the screen, and George hits his character again with his axe, a look of surprise and fake disgust cross his face.

“Gross.” 

“Dude! Half a heart!” Dream calls, though it’s half-hearted (pun so fucking intended) seeing as they aren’t far into the survival world anyways. George put his axe away. 

“What do I care.” He says. He rolls his eyes but the smile on his face gives away that he isn’t actually mad. The chat is suddenly filled with comments mostly along the lines of “just kiss already”, and Dream chuckles. 

“Yeah George kiss me, give the people what they want.” He smiles as George laughs. 

“I’ll punch you Dream, I’m not above killing you.” 

“Just one little smooch? Pwease?” His voice sounds like the embodiment of the puppy dog eyes emoji, and George punches him, killing him instantly. 

Dream yells and George starts laughing again, telling Dream that he did warn him, so technically it was fair game. Dreams indignant yells eventually turn into small laughs and he glances at the stream timer. An hour and 58 minutes. 

“Alright guys, we should really log off now. It was nice streaming today though, I had fun.” The chat says their goodbyes and Dream gets a final ‘goodbye stream!’ Out as well before George ends the live. Dream smiles and closes Minecraft but puts on a fake offended voice again. 

“How dare you kill me, so rude. I think I deserve a kiss as repayment.” George laughs. 

“In your dreams Clay.” Something about the name in his mouth makes Dream’s knees go weak, which means its a good thing he’s still in his chair. 

“Speaking of dreams, you said you had a weird one last night. What was it about?” 

George groans. “It’s not important, really. Plus if I told you it’d probably inflate your ego ten times as much, and you don’t need that.”

“Well now you have my full attention, you’ve just got to tell me, what, did you have a dream where I came to rescue you like a knight in shining armor?” He coos, intertwining his fingers together and resting his head on top of them on the desk. George groans. 

“I knew telling you was a bad idea. Look I’ll text you about it later, but I actually do have to log off for a bit and get some chores done.” Dream pouts. 

“Awwwww, I’ll miss you Gogy.” He sends a frowny face to vc chat, and George laughs. “I love you!” He sends a spam of heart emojis to the chat and George laughs again. The sound shoots butterflies through Dream’s gut for no discernible reason. 

“I’m sure you do Dream, I’ll text you later.” There's a noise and Dream is alone in the vc, left with confusion rather than a dopey grin this time. A clip runs through his brain so suddenly that it nearly makes Dream recoil, and then when he actually focuses on the memory, he has to lean back in his chair in shock. It’s a vaguely blurry memory in his mind of himself, leaned back against the kitchen counter, George leaned against him, lips pressed to his. Dream’s face turns bright red and he stands up suddenly, startling Patches who was laying on the bed on the other side of the room. His brain tries to make sense of it. Because obviously, it wasn’t a real memory. He’s never seen George in person, much less kissed him… he thinks of the dream he had last night and it comes back to him little pieces at a time, and holy shit.


	2. Bad Bitches Have Dreams About Kissing their Best Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I could not write the kiss scene and finally bullied my friend into betaing the story so now the first chapter is fully edited and I have some semblance of where this story is going

The dream started with Clay opening his eyes and finding himself on the couch. The TV in front of him plays Monster’s Inc. and the person on the other end of the couch sits, leaning against the arm, watching the movie intently. 

It’s strange, Clay’s first thought isn't, “why is George in my house” or “why are we on my couch watching a kids movie”, but instead is an observation on how absolutely ethereal George looks in person. The evening sun shines through the window and the glow frames George’s head perfectly, making him seem to radiate light and warmth off him like energy. Patches sits comfortably on his lap, curled up and purring as he absent-mindedly strokes her fur. Something about how domestic the situation is absolutely floors Dream, his head stomach dropping to the core of the earth and his pulse going miles a minute. Words leave his mouth before he’s even aware he’s speaking. 

“You look beautiful.” 

It almost knocks Dream back when he realizes what he just said, and the absolute reverence that coated the words could not be masked no matter how hard he tried. And holy shit he meant it. 

Not as a joke, and not as a teasing jab, he actually meant it. 

George looked stunning. 

George looked at him with surprise, eyes widening, lips parting, and for a second he’s at a loss for words. Then he smiles, and Dream nearly dies right then and there. 

“Thank you.” 

The pit in his gut he’s been feeling around his friend has done nothing but get worse lately, and Clay at least is ready to figure out why that is. Something future Clay will probably regret. So he gets up off the couch and heads towards the kitchen. 

“I’m going to get something to drink.” 

George nods, focused on the TV again. Dream makes it to the kitchen and rests his weight on his hands on the counter. He takes a breath and grabs a glass, filling it with water and taking a long drink, trying to clear his head.

“Hey Dream?”

The voice behind him startles him, nearly making him knock his water over, before he turns around and sees George standing at the entrance to the kitchen

“Yeah?” He responds, moving the glass farther back on the counter so he isn’t startled again, George moves into the kitchen.

“Why am I here?” That throws Dream off for a second.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean why am I in Florida, why did you invite me?”

The question confuses him. I mean of course he’d wanted to see George, they’d been best friends for a while now. But there’s something else there, and they both can feel it.

“I don’t know.” He replies, the tone of his voice hollow as George walks towards him, ever closer. George grabs his wrist. He feels real. Dream can feel his pulse quicken, the heat radiating off the other’s hand burns him.

“Clay, look at me. Please?” Dream takes a deep breath and looks at the man in front of him. He couldn’t deny George anything, even if he wanted to. “What do you want Clay.” 

That's not a question Dream was expecting. Of course, he’s not really sure what he was expecting then, probably silence, silence that slowly consumes him, leaving him alone with his thoughts, swallowing him whole. But that's not what he gets, and he has a question to answer.

What does he want? 

The question of the year he supposes. If he knew, he thinks maybe he wouldn’t have put himself in this situation to find out. But boy he’s in it now. He studies the boy’s face from his position vaguely backed against the kitchen counter. He notices freckles, that he knows are there but barely sees, he notices brown eyes looking up at him with overwhelming patience. His eyes drift farther, he notices lips, soft and slightly parted. How often had he caught himself staring at the man’s lips. Probably too often. 

What does he want?

“George?” 

The other hums.

“Kiss me.” 

The shorter smiles, reaching up with his free hand to cup the other’s face, like this was the answer he was expecting. He has to stand on his toes to reach, which Dream finds endearing and smiles at, but as his own arms wrap around the others waist, and their lips connect, it’s like fire. Like someone through a lit match on gasoline, like someone dropped an oil lamp onto dry paper, he feels ablaze. 

Everything is warm, especially where George is touching, around his wrist, cupping his face, his lips on his. The thing that Dream has tried his best not to think about, to avoid at all costs, this feeling that George so often leaves him with, it’s finally resolved. He knows what it is now. As George pulls back for air, Dream opens his eyes and looks starstruck at the other boy. He opens his mouth to speak, but never gets the words out as he sits up abruptly, alarm blaring in his ears. For a moment before he is fully lucid, he feels a pit of dread in his stomach. 

After all, catching feelings for your best friend isn’t exactly something to celebrate over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I’m sorry this chapter is a bit shorter I promise they’ll be longer, this one was just centered on Clay’s dream

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd and edited by me. because I'm a bad bitch what can I say. (feel free to point out mistakes)


End file.
